convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition
The Coalition is a fighting force that was once formed by the alliance of G.O.R.E. and the Future Foundation, but G.O.R.E. has since broken off from the group. The Brotherhood of Steel sponsored and assisted the group during its initial founding, leading to the Coalition eventually adopting the BoS logo. They group seeks to eliminate threats to the multiverse as a whole, their members even entering Murder Games of their own free will in order to sabotage them. Description Their base of operations is the Coalition Headquarters located in an unknown universe. The group acquired a Virtual Reality system originally produced by the Mira-Curtiss Partnership and re-purposed it into a training program for potential recruits. In Monokuma Rising, the first time this program was used, it was sabotaged by Akibahara, who inserted a virus into the program in order to turn it into another Murder Game. Though a majority of the recruits inside managed to survive the incident, the VR system has been dismantled since then. After the events of The Ultimate Game, the Coalition reformed their group structure and decided that the various groups behind them would essentially carry out specialized tasks and acting as the Coalition's arms. Members of the Coalition itself would maintain the group's headquarters and any outposts within their control. Research and development would still primarily run under their direction, as was maintaining that Multiverse Directive laws were followed within the organization. The Future Foundation would act as the group's intelligence gatherers, finding information on current and pending threats to the multiverse. The Brotherhood of Steel would act as foot soldiers, sent in large numbers to wipe out threats or maintain order. The Multiverse Emergency Unit would carry out specialized tasks, likely ones that involved the use of magic. They are most likely to be the ones to infiltrate the ongoing phenomenon that are Murder Games. Role Pre-Murder Though it is not specified what exact point in time the organization was formed, it is known that sometime before the events of Monokuma Rising, G.O.R.E.'s very own Darth Rex would approach Makoto Naegi of the Future Foundation in order to establish the Coalition to combat the forces of the Arch Demon Akibahara. Monokuma Rising The Coalition would make their first appearance within this event. Though its existence would be hinted about from the presence of Darth Rex throughout the event, it would not be definite until the climax when he and Makoto Naegi would appear to combat the Monokuma virus within the virtual reality. Once Monokuma would be defeated, Makoto would offer the remaining Survivors to either join them in fighting the Arch Demon or simply returning to their home worlds safely. The Reapers' Game Though it would not make a solid appearance in the event itself, Cosmo and Makoto Naegi would appear in the aftermath, seen in the HQ discussing a future plot concerning a child. Sometime after the Murder Game, Joshua would ally the Reapers with the Coalition as well. Fusion A representative of the organization, Chris Redfield (the resurrected brother of Claire Redfield) would appear alongside Kirei Kotomine, who had been staying at the HQ since the events of Coalition Headquarters, in an attempt to guide the Survivors during the incident. In the end, they would be able to recruit a few more members into the cause. Behind the scenes, co-founder of G.O.R.E. Revan would conspire with Jade Curtiss. System Breakdown In the end, Joshua would appear and save the participants from the event, giving the participants the opportunity to join the Coalition. In the aftermath, Cosmo is once again seen discussing a future plot with Frank Castle. The Ultimate Game A prominent force in the event, they would orchestrate the advancement into the realm of the Arch Demon. Members such as Makoto Naegi and Chris Redfield would keep a watch over the Survivors, calling up whoever would be voted out on suspicion of being a Traitor and generally maintaining close contact with them to make sure nothing bad would happen. They would join the participants in the climactic fight against the Arch Demon and his forces as well. After the fall of the Arch Demon, the G.O.R.E. faction of the Coalition would dissolve when co-leader Darth Rex would be killed by his former associate, Revan, and Chris Redfield would disappear due to his life being tied to the now deceased Claudia Wolf. Regardless, Makoto Naegi, along with Kieran, would attempt to keep the organization afloat. The Sovionok Camp Incident - When the Corpses Cry The organization would remain relatively dormant after the events of The Ultimate Game, acting as something of a makeshift watch force, keeping tabs on the later Murder Games that would happen even after the death of the Arch Demon. The Grand Hotel Though they do not make a solid appearance aside from the co-leader, Kieran, showing up in the Multiverse Hotel, it is mentioned by name a number of times. In the aftermath, when Jade Curtiss is seen discussing with Jeen, the murderer of Rita Mordio, over the incident, he would mention that the ordeal, ending in the wrongful imprisoning of Mary, would soon result in the crumbling reputation of the Coalition, stacked on by their failure to report this incident to the United Nations. The War of the Universe Despite this setback, the Coalition continued its practice of observing and intervening in the Murder Games phenomena, putting aside their momentary quarrels with the United Nations by sending in the senior member Ludger Will Kresnik to aid the UN members Akane Tsunemori, Carth Onasi, Asriel Dreemurr, and Garnet, as well as the Survivors of the event, against the threat of Elliot. Notable Members High-Ranking Members * Chris Redfield* * Cosmo * Jennifer * Leia Rolando * Ludger Will Kresnik * Kieran * Kyoko Kirigiri * Makoto Naegi * Xehanort Standard Members * Alice Margatroid * Alvin * Anders** * Arya Stark** * Aqua*** * Bayonetta * Darth Rex* * Dlanor A. Knox * Ellis * Elizabeth Keen* * Frank Castle*** * Gnar * Jill Valentine * Lady Deadpool * Meira Franz * Ms. Frizzle * Naoki Kashima * Natalia * Pretty Boy * Revan** * Revolver Ocelot * Ridley Duchannes * Robin Tact * Ruby Rose * Scrooge McDuck * Sting Eucliffe * The Lone Wanderer * Vladishloft "Smiley" Silvermane** * Yang Xiao Long Recruits * Al Azif * Amanda Ripley * Annie Leonhart * Bart "Impulse" Allen * Captain Mar-Vell * Cassie Cage * Chibodee Crocket * Citizen Snow * Clare * Crona * Deoxys * Drift * Jeremiah Gottwald * Jet Jaguar * Jetstream Sam * John Connor * Joseph Joestar * Jotaro Kujo * Kurou Daijuuji * Li Kleef * Lie Ren * Neopolitan * Nora Valkyrie * Ravio * Silver Crow * Squirrel Girl * Taskmaster * The Batter * Ty Lee * = Died in service. ** = Defected. *** = Otherwise inactive. Trivia * The Brotherhood of Steel and the Multiverse Emergency Unit act as separate branches of the larger Coalition, which in turn coincides with the multiversal United Nations. * Though they first appeared in Monokuma Rising, it is known that the Coalition had existed since at least sometime around the events of Welcome to Silent Hill. Category:Organizations Category:Coalition Headquarters Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Fusion Category:The Reapers' Game Category:The Ultimate Game Category:System Breakdown Category:The Grand Hotel Category:The Torch Category:The War of the Universe